Delta 264
Delta 264 update: New Trismus Revamp *Many structures in New Trismus have been replaced with burned out versions of the structure. Machines have been removed from the town of New Trismus itself, though field machines on the island were left in place. *The shrine on New Trismus has been moved to an out-of-the-way location on Genevia Island so that those bound to it will still have somewhere to recall back to. The New Trismus Shrine is a burned out structure that can not be bound to (this is part of the storyline.) *Gaedin, Miry, Sadie, and Ulaven have had their quests for characters level 4 and under marked as Obsolete. The persistent dialog has been updated to send these players back to Spirit Isle to start their adventuring. *The trainers (Cleric, Mage, Scout, and Warrior) on New Trismus provide quests starting at level 5 through level 10. These quests give consistent rewards and usually call for the same objective at each level. *Avariatus and Kerian have had their quests updated slightly to reflect the changes to the island. *Animals, insects, and semi-intelligent mobs from the island have been moved to the southern portion of the island to separate them from the undead/withered aegis mobs. *Wolves, Grulets, Spiders, Grass Beetles and Pygmies on New Trismus have had their levels adjusted to fit into the new scheme of storyline quests. *The following quests have been updated to reflect the new locations of monsters: The Lone Wolf, Red Tusks, The Withered Bane. *The Trials of the Gifted quest has been moved to Kion along with all the various Assessors. The quest now starts and ends with Town Marshall Krianos. The ability "Title" Emblem of the Gifted" now will provide players with a buff based on the fact that this quest starts at level 10. *The former Valor and Vigilance quest has been marked as Obsolete. There is a new quest series which has replaced it and tells the story of what has happened to New Trismus. (Players who had done the old quest may still do this new one.) *Steward Pratt and Rancher Elden have new quests which can be repeated every hour for characters who are between levels 6 and 12 to provide an experience boost. *Braekhis has quests which focus on the Ruined Homestead region for anyone level 8 and above. General Notes *The citizens of Gnomekindle Town have returned to celebrate another year. Seek them out on New Korelia and they will have quests for you. *Demonbane Spike now has a 5% chance of dispelling enemy buffs, rather than the wielder's. *Life Strike no longer uses the Life skill, but instead gets a 25% boost in damage. *Abomination of Anguish ability, Diminishing Return, recycles every 60 seconds (down from 90), does more damage, but is no longer an AoE Debuff is now known as “Diminished”, lasts 30 seconds and reduces armor instead of health. *Abomination of Horror ability, Decrepit, recycles every 60 seconds (down from 90), does more damage, but is no longer an AoE. Debuff is now known as “Decrepit”, lasts 30 seconds, caps flyspeed as well as speed, and is classified as a root. *Primal Flash technique is now clear about what other techs it conflicts with (Augment Kickers). *Abomination of Misery ability, Misery’s Company, now recycles every 60 seconds (down from 90). Its debuff is now known as “Anguished”, lasts 30 seconds, and no longer conflicts with other armor debuffs. *Abomination of Pain ability, Gaping Wounds, now recycles every 60 seconds (down from 90). Its debuff is now known as “Lacerated”, lasts 30 seconds, and ticks every 5 seconds (down from 6). *Crystal of Grizelian's Blessing will no longer attune equipment it is socketed into *Spiritual Matters tech kit now boosts Spirit, not Spirit Resistance *Flattened some plots in Harton Valley *Durgan Stonecleaver now sells Knut's Fire-Whiskey *As a temporary change/fix for characters doing their RoP quest, the Redbacked Spider Worker Eye has been renamed Redbacked Spider Eye and will drop from all spiders for those who are on the quest. The quantities of redbacked spiders other than breeders have also been adjusted in hopes that the delta process will "kick start" this spawn again, especially on Order shard. *The quest Earn Title: Expert Crystalshaper should now properly be offered to character's that qualify. *All tiers of Fishing techniques are consistently available via quests from Bammas and are no longer split between for sale on quartermasters or available for sale. *Carrion Crawler **Paralyzed now has a duration of 5 seconds (down from 15) **Carrion Crawlers now get additional versions of Tentacle Strike at lower levels ***Stinking Cloud debuff is now known as Noxious and now lasts 30 seconds (down from 120). **Stinking Cloud is now an AoE attack, has higher initial damage, and it uses the Life Skill. **Carrion Crawlers now get the Life skill and also get Stinking Cloud I at a lower level. *Fixed the secondary XP award for quest "Go Bag 5 Redbacked Tarantula Thoraxes" *Corrected the coin and hoard value of the Redbacked Tarantula Thorax trophy *Gifts from Gift Scrolls will now save on logout like the spell versions *Vampiric Bats from the Bloodthorn Staff now properly hit the target, not yourself. In addition, it now has a 5 meter AoE radius around the target. *Delay on Valkor's Blood Talon and the Demon Claw is now 27 (down from 29). *Demon Blood debuff is now known as Laceration. *Demon Blood Battle Axe is now known as Demon's Blood Battle-Axe and also has a 5 meter AoE range. *Blessing of Istara now recycles every 5 seconds (down from 90), the buff lasts for 1 hour, occupies a Gift slot and conflicts with other Armor and Health buffs. *The following monsters no longer have an immunity to Banish Armor: Avatar of Pain, Fallen Darkstaff, Daknor the Berserk, Fafnir the Defiler, Gruk the Frigid, Shaloth, Reklar Plaguebearer, and Valkor the Impaler *V’Tieru the Gatekeeper now sells special Dragon-only (Tier 5) tech kits in exchange for Rift Tokens. These techs are based upon the old United event techs but function as tech kits instead of regular techs. *Demonbane Spike is using its new model. *Destination to Settlement: Jeanne is now known as Shepherd's Mountain: Jeanne *Ethereal Armor technique is now available from the Techatron *Rotted Priests now have the proper keyword so they will count for quests. *Improved the lower end of Drulkar's Wrath's damage to 350 (from 250). *Primal Roar now boosts the Power attribute by a flat amount rather than a scaled (50, 100, 150, 200, and 250 by Tier), boosts outgoing damage for attacks using the Primal skill by 5%, no longer conflicts with any other to-hit buffs, takes up a Gift slot and is saved on logout. *Vargas now sells the Epic Weapon Core. *Galewind now has a 3.5 Post-Delay (down from 5.5), has a 5m AoE radius, and costs a small amount of hoard. *Changed constraints on the Iron Confectioner quest and emblem again so that hopefully both will work this time. *Fixed quest text so that quotes properly appear in dialog *Reviewed stackable status of many items so that inscriptions, techniques, etc. properly apply. Vendors can now have stacks of items that become non-stackable once in inventory. *Review technique name mods and correct high level name mods: Adventure: Blight n, Blighted Weapon Maximum Damage n%, Defense: Blight Resistance n,Defense: Blight Ward n *Fixed dialog for quest Essence Harvest Master IV so that the directions are now clearer that you do not have to gather the items yourself. *Quest "Ruxus Ruckus" is now repeatable daily. *Quest "Abigail's Outstanding Order" is no longer also known as "Repeatable" since it was never repeatable. *Quest "Fish Fillets for Market Day" is now repeatable daily. *Forest Crawlers will now evade less often *Nemesis of the Mylocs title is now available again from the final quest in the Myloc series. Anyone who has completed that quest previously can purchase the title from the Town Marshalls should they so desire. *The title "Master Lairshaper" requires you to have level 100 in both Lairshaping and Crystalshaping. This title is available from Daggle Ironshaper. *Quest "Narvis Tan: Behind on my Quota" is now repeatable daily. *Quest "Narvis Tan: Delivery to Bristugo" is now repeatable daily. *Defense: Parry technique now modifies item names as “Parrying ” *Defense: Block technique now modifies item names as “Blocking ” *Defense: Armor technique now modifies item names as “Armored ” *Arena Recruiters now have actual names *Monks now receive Improved Dodge (+10) at level 1, Superior Dodge (+20) at level 30, Exceptional Dodge (+30) at level 60, and Prescient Dodge (+40) at level 90 *Paladin's Blessing of Life is now an active ability with a 5 second recycle. Its buff, Life's Blessing, lasts for 2 hours, heals 5% each tick, cannot be dispelled, and occupies a gift slot. It no longer conflicts with any other HoTs?. *Updated quest "Mage: Test Experimental Spell" to contain more specific steps, to give better xp and coin, and to only be given from Rennis the Mage in Kion *Updated spawn rates of Risen Raiders near the Kion South Gate *Defy Cold is now known as Defy Cold I *Defy Flame is now known as Defy Flame I *Defy Spirit is now known as Defy Spirit I *Mage's Edge is now known as Mage's Mark, has an updated description, gives +25 To-Hit for spells (up from 10), and also boosts Magic Defense by +10 *Anchors of all types now have a long-ranged attack *Split the Redbacked Spider Worker and Soldier spawns further in hopes of it's return to Order shard. *A small infestation of Redbacked Spiders has been discovered outside the Aubador settlement just north of the road in the Long Walk (This is a temporary change until the T3 revamp is completed). *Dragon's Gift III will now count any of the Greater Nix Beetles, not just Frostbite, in order to prevent players from being stuck on this quest when Frostbite is not available. *fixed the usage requirements on some of the "Inspire" abilities. *Vault Upgrade quests can now be completed at any vaultkeeper in the world. *Modified the spawn for Dramentus slightly so that he will be easier to find (This is a temporary change until the T3 revamp is completed). *Primal Attack 1 is now known as Primal Attack I *Corrected the skill requirements to scribe the Master Damage Crystals formula. *Corrected the skill requirements to scribe the Master Excoriation formula. *The quest "Lunus Path 3: Acquire an Imbued Silver Claw" has been revamped. It now has three sub-quests which are given as part of the main quest. This should reduce the need to restart the quest if you die or get stuck and should also reduce the need to contact a GM for support. *Weapon Technique Kits can now be applied to hand wraps where appropriate. *Memorial Structure: Dryad Memorial Tree now requires the proper tool for all masonry work. *Medium Houses will no longer allow a Weaving Awl in the application of Pale Essence resources. *Epic weapons Demonogii and Demon Fist Maul have new appearances! *Beginner formulas sold on vendors are again tradeable. *Quartermaster Tallowgar at the Imperial Outpost will now offer to Dragons the ability to exchange a Ceremonial Shield for a Ceremonial Scale. *Lunus Lair Tavern and Helian Lair Tavern no longer erroneously use incorrect construction model. They now point to the correct model when under construction. This also corrects the issue with strange attach points once it is committed to construction in lair. *Morathaven now has a very deep water well added to it so that it and surrounding communities can get water. Also the well in the community of Rihki has been moved slightly. Known Issues *Crafting quests which are available on the island of New Trismus have not been updated to reflect the new storyline and so may be slightly out of synch with the current story. Category:Delta